Intimacy
by collardog
Summary: A fun little one-shot between our favourite pairing. The Potions Master and the Gryffindor Know-it-All.


He was always watching, and waiting, of course, as potions master, he had to watch all of his students carefully, but there was one in particular he watched and thought about every day, every minute, indeed almost every second of the day. He thought of nothing else but her long, toned legs, her petite waist, her honeyed curls, amber eyes and her rather large full breasts. Their affair had been going on for quite some time, always in secret, obviously, yet in a few short months, she would be his, he would propose, pull her into his arms, and love her for all to see. Yes, there would be a scandal, yes she would probably be called a scarlet woman, and he a lying, scheming, drug using death eater, Thinking about her body, made him want nothing more than to enter her, and watch as her breasts bounced and jiggled as well as hear her cry his name in delight and ecstasy. When found out, there would be no bigger scandal, than perhaps if Aberforth was found humping one of his goats, as he was reputed to have done, many a time.

She lifted her head, he had been watching her for sometime now, and she knew just how her eyes affected him, he called them his soft pools of amber, glinting in the sun, or with mischief. His eyes in comparison were of a deep black some described both him and his eyes cold and cruel, but she knew better, it was a façade; he and his eyes were both warm and tender, capable of lifting her to new heights. The bell rang loud and clear, bringing both of them out of their thoughts, it was potions, and everyone except Hermione had subtly been packing away all of their gear, to leave on the bell as soon as it rang. She packed up slowly, telling Harry that she would catch up with him later, walking slowly towards the cupboard, her hands full of a jar of rat spleens, noticing that Severus silently cleaned up her workstation. She looked at him and grinned, placing the rat spleens back in their right place and sashayed all the way to him, except then, she turned her back and walked 2 metres form him, shaking her ass and hips as she did. "Miss Granger", he motioned with one crooked finger smirking his oh, so sexy smirk. Motioning with his eyes, he beckoned her closer. Pulling her closer, he settled his hand on her hip, gently stroking it, and then moving it to her waist, an intimate gesture of his love for her, seen only by them, not by the outside world. This sweet show of affection affected her and she stepped up on tiptoes, kissing her lover on the mouth, letting him taste her thankyou.

Snape gently pulled her over to his chair sitting at his desk, despite it looking old and small, it was only a glamour, in actuality, it was large and comfortable. He sat down and pulled her over to stand in front of him, roaming his hands from her waist to her bum, he could not help groaning at how soft and curvy her ass was. Sinking his fingers into her ass, he made her moan and she moved closer, plummeting her fingers into his silky hair, letting it run past her fingers, she started kissing his forehead, then his nose, and cheeks, before settling on his lips and mouth, which she nibbled on, before being, pulled into a deep kiss. She tasted like spearmint and caramel and every breath he took engulfed him in her scent, whilst he tasted like a consuming warmth and chocolate. Desperately trying to deepen the kiss even more, he explored the depths of her mouth moaning and feeling her groan; he kept kneading her bum. Feeling very hard, he pulled her onto his lap, bouncing her on top of him, her eyes glazed over, and she pressed her legs tightly together, obviously wet and needy. His hands roamed up his spine to her shoulders, then to her breasts, which he played with through her shirt. She whimpered slightly, the sound involuntarily escaping her when they stood up, with a little manoeuvrability from the both of them,. He ran his hands through her well-tousled, beautiful hair, kissing his way down her neck as he ground into her.

Both of them were not able to control the waves of desire flooding through their bodies, it was not right, nor was it normal for a man and a woman to affect each other so deeply, so continuously, making her wet and needy for him within moments of seeing her. To make him so hard and horny just at the thought of her and her smarts, and her body, eyes closing the roamed over each other's bodies. Her robes were unbuttoned and discarded on the floor, his cape was thrown over his chair, the rest of their clothes following in a similar manner, she stood before him in nothing but her Gryffindor tie, her Slytherin green underwear, knee high socks and her school socks. Unlacing her shoes, and slowly removing her socks, he kissed the flesh as it was shown by the removed garments. Kissing his way up her calf, past her knee and up her thigh, she moaned almost collapsing because of the feelings she was experiencing. What a kinky wench.

He was completely naked, his cock standing completely to attention, straining to reach her. He pinched her nipples through the bra, letting the lace caress it, making the nipples even more sensitive before her removed the bra completely, suckling, and nibbling on the nipple. Writhing beneath him, Hermione felt her legs give way, catching her; Severus set her on the desk, whilst continuing his attentions to her breast. Removing the last offending garment, he slid his fingers into her slick folds, reveling in the wetness he created. Grabbing his shoulder, Hermione pulled him closer, his erect cock tickling her clitoris, making her throw her head back from the sensations. He slowly, agonizingly slowly pushed into her, filling her to the hilt, and then pulling out just as slowly, he entered back in with more force and a large thrust. "Do you like being fucked by the big bad Slytherin Master?" he drawled, swiveling his hips when entering, hitting her sweet spot, and making her cry out sharply.

She pulsed around him, the feeling growing stronger with his kinky and decidedly naughty words. Her hands grabbed his biceps hard, as he continued to fuck her, sliding in and out, his thrusts slow and hard. He pushed her back so he could see between them, watching as his cock slid in and out of her wet, pink core. She was watching too, whimpering and convulsing around the thick length of him with every push and pull. She was close, very close when his arms slipped around her waist, locking her tightly to him as he pulled her up into his arms and moved away from the desk. He lifted her over to the fireplace, his cock still buried tightly inside her when he pushed her up against the stone fireplace briefly. Her legs were like a vise around his hips as she began using the muscles in her thighs to lift and lower her body over his, riding him for her pleasure.

He trailed biting, sucking kisses along the tight tendons of her neck as she strained beneath him, her cries echoing off the panelled walls of his study. Hermione could not think, there was no room for thought as she filled to bursting by the beautiful wizard labouring over her. He was so deep inside her she felt branded, the burning pleasure marking her for life as he bottomed out inside her repeatedly. With every thrust inside her, she lost another piece of herself to him, soon he would own her, not just in body but also in soul. They were both stunned, when the intensity of their orgasm pulled them over and under like a wave pushing them to the shore. He called her name, his voice low, husky and hoarse, hers was shrill and breathless, both telling each other just how much they loved each other, and calling each others names. Holding her in his arms, he continued to his chambers, where they thoroughly enjoyed themselves for two more rounds, before a very happy, yet slightly swollen Hermione rushed to get some food from the house elves before going to bed, dreaming of her man all night long.

FIN


End file.
